


maybe i need you

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, SOFT GAYS, Sharing a Bed, bc i don't like him lmAO, emma has constant gay panic, manga-style fanfic, r0b1n bashing, regina is a tsundere, slight angst i think, two girls sitting next to each other bc they're GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: she brought regina's boyfriend's-previously-assumed-dead-wife back and now everyone's happy... right?featuring lots of gay panic, homemade pancakes, and fluffy soft 'who's more tsundere' swanqueen (spoiler: it's regina).oh. there's no words bc it's a manga. a comic. made up entirely of pictures. you're welcome.





	maybe i need you

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends <3 it's ur girl, kay, posting a fanfic (???) on ao3...???  
> a few months ago i made a short, one-page manga called 'snowbells,' i think. people seemed to like that... i think... so i decided to slave over the laptop for two weeks and make a one-shot manga thing lmAo let me tell you !!! it's not fun when you're working in over 30 degree heat buT I MEAN,,, IT'S SWANQUEEN !!! the things i do for them uwu i love them <333
> 
> anyway, bc this is manga, there's a certain way you'll need to read this. there's heaps of guides online but the general idea is to read top-to-bottom, left-to-right ! if the dialogue doesn't make sense, you're reading it wrong lmao.  
> also, as a manga, i've stuck to using the japanese onomatopoeia rather than english. i think most of them are pretty self-explanatory within context but by all means hmu if you don't understand !!!
> 
> again, this is very image heavy, if it doesn't work on mobile then i'm afraid i'm going to have to suggest you switch to desktop !!!   
> UPDATE: it now works on mobile !!! 
> 
> finally, i hope you enjoy this little piece of my dream career. written and illustrated entirely by myself, i have to give special appreciation to mangakas who do this for a living !!! at least they have a team !!! it's a lot of hard work but i'm definitely happy with how it turned out, so i hope you love it too.
> 
> this is for you, swen. thank you for letting me be apart of this incredibly talented fandom <3
> 
> じゃ、楽しんでくだい。

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40027134803/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46267151734/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077611225/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939590742/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40026636573/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939586362/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33115912948/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40026626303/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46991622141/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46267183934/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46991619291/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46267181694/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46267180104/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46991614371/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40026620553/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939561172/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46991611411/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939557112/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33117210988/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33115887718/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077636695/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40026833463/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939545152/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077625825/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939540802/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077612715/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077623565/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46939537782/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46274202104/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40033753133/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077617365/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077615245/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/46077614615/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/32049967867/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40027136533/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked what you saw, and want to see more of my art, i'm @oceansregina on twitter. thank you for reading. until next time x


End file.
